113310-questions-about-alts
Content ---- 1.) I believe there is no cross faction mailing 2.) Auction house? 3.) Mystery Science Theater 3000 (the Gamera ones are really good). 4.) I like Dr.Pepper Cherry with Jack Daniels Honey Whiskey. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- I believe he means to buy CREDD for plat on main character from cx, then have your alt put it back up for sale on the cx. You will probably lose a little gold because of fees and market fluctuation, but is best way to "legally" transfer ingame currencies between characters on different factions Edit: p.s. It's feudal japan. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No big deal, just wanted to point it out in case you wanted to google some good movies of that genre, may help avoid confusion. Unless you google in French, in which case my help was totally unnecessary lol | |} ---- 1. No 2. Join a guild. Even on an alt, if you're on once a week, you're generally fine. I know I don't discriminate between people's alts and mains. 3. Good or funny? For good, watch No Country For Old Men, for funny watch Don't Be A Menace To South Central While Drinking Your Juice In The Hood, for both you can't do better than Pulp Fiction. 4. The drink I named after my wife, the Pretty Shannon. The alcoholic version (I personally drink a virgin one since I'm teetotal) is one fifth to one fourth Baileys to the rest Dr Pepper. Drink it quickly, it will curdle after too long. | |} ---- One option for this: pick up two gathering professions like Survivalist and Mining, and just gather mats while waiting for BG q to pop. You'll be surprised how quickly you can make gold just from vendoring all those mats. Not sure on demand for lower level gathering mats on CX, and at max tier gathering you can easily make 1p in about half hour just vendoring. | |} ---- ---- Make sense. And later I could switch Mining to the medium armor crafter to craft my own stuff. Survivalist is the profession that gather for medium armor right? | |} ---- Yes, I believe Survivalist goes together with Outfitter | |} ---- How is joining a guild helping to keep my gear up to date? By having people sending me stuff? | |} ---- Players used to be able to buy their starter 50 pvp set, but one of the recent updates no longer allow it. Hot buttered rums is the wify & I drink for the fall/winter, your local grocery store sells the mix (already done for you, alcohol not included) usually in the bakery section (seasonally fresh) or the liquor area, spoon or two of the mix, pour rum til desired, and fill the rest w/hot water from a kettle.....good stuff. | |} ---- No crossfaction mail allowed (yet). Do PVP earn those marks, buy PVP gear. Tat's the best sollution. That I want to see you playing WildStar while you do other stuff. ;) Coke,+Energydrink to stay edgy and focused. Everything else would be just dumb. But again, that I want to see how you'd manage to either do second stuff while playing WildStar and/or have alc runing through your veins. Could be quite of a show. | |} ---- Yeah, essentially. We've got a guy decking out a few of our 50s for vet adventures. I'm always available to craft weapons. Hell, if I didn't know someone in guild for it, I'd call up Nephele as a friend of the guild. Connections are key. | |} ---- ---- ----